Standard AC electrical distribution systems are comprised of electrical boxes mounted within building walls at various locations, along with switch and outlet assemblies installed within the boxes. During a roughing phase of construction, the electrical boxes are mounted to wall studs at predetermined locations. After the boxes are installed, a journeyman electrician routes power cables through building framing to the appropriate boxes. The power cables are fed through openings in the rear or sides of the electrical boxes and folded back into the boxes, unterminated, so as to be out of the way until the next phase. During a makeup phase, wall panels are installed and painted, and the journeyman returns to the construction site to install the switch and outlet assemblies into the electrical boxes. After conductors are wired to the assemblies, the assemblies and attached conductors are pushed into the electrical box and the assemblies are attached to the top and bottom of the boxes with screws. During a trim phase, face plates are mounted over the open-end of the electrical boxes, completing the standard electrical wiring process.